NIFFTY
by XxPurplePerfectRosexX
Summary: Jeffery Sterling is the hyperactive, excitable cousin of Evan and Ethan Brightman. Jeff transfers to Dalton Academy for Boys where he meets Nick, the quiet Hanover boy. Watch as there relationship develops from meeting on an evening out that they were invited to, to friends and then to much more. Also includes: Dwigthan, Chustin, Kurtbastian & Evan/OC. Disclaimer: i own nothing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello lovely people of the world that revolves around Niff! So you might be wandering what the hell this is. Well, I'm going to tell you. This is a story that combines two of my favourite things on this website. Niff and Dalton. This will be a multi-chap story about Nick and Jeff and there time together at Dalton, with their friends, The Tweedles, Dwight, Kurt and Sebastian. I hope you have as mush fun ready this as I am having writing it! **

**And without further a do. I present to you: **Niffty Chapter 1:

Evan pulled his phone out of pocket. Glancing at the screen, he noticed he had received a text from their cousin Jeff. _Hey Tweedle Dumb. I'm coming down this weekend and staying with Seb. We should meet up!" _Evan turned to his right, shoving the phone into his twin's hand. Ethan, slightly confused, looked down and grinned when he read the message. He smiled at his brother and handed the phone back. _Oh this weekend was going to be fun. _

Sebastian made his way over the Windsor's table. He wasn't actually a Windsor but he was friends with a few and dating one. In one hand, he held his lunch tray, his other wrapped firmly around his boyfriend's waist. He leant over slightly and whispered into Kurt's ear. "Oh god. The Tweedles are up to something!" Kurt, more used to the blondes' strange behaviour just rolled his eyes and carried on towards the groups of boys.

"Alice!" The twins chorused. "Do you have any…" They trailed off when they saw 'Alice' pull a box out of his satchel. They watched as Kurt took the lid off said box and slid it down the table. As the box travelled further sown the table more and more Windsor boys were trying and failing to grab some of Kurt's famous cookies. Finally the plastic tub settled in front of Ethan. "Share boys." Kurt instructed from his place next to Sebastian. "Of course Alice!" Came the instant reply.

NxIxFxFxTxYxNxIxFxfxTxYNxIxF xFxTxYNxIxFxFxTxYxNxIxFxFxTx YNxIxFxFxTxYNxIxFx

The clock on the wall was ticking slowly towards 1pm. 5th period for the Seniors and free period for the 3 Juniors around their tables. Ethan nudged his brother in the side before throwing his arm back over his boyfriend's shoulder. "Seb?" Said boy looked up slightly confused and suspicious. The only time the Tweedles ever talked to him was to find Kurt or if they were up to something. "Yeah…" He asked cautiously. Evan grinned at the nervous reaction. "What's this about Jeff staying with you this weekend?" Before the Hanover had a chance to answer Dwight spoke up. "Oh does this mean I finally get to meet the infamous Jeffery Sterling? I'm warning you now, if he's possessed then I'm exorcising him!" Ethan chuckled at his boyfriend, leaning over slightly to place a gentle kiss on Dwight's cheek. The action caused the hunter blush.

Ignoring Dwight's question Sebastian replied. "Yes Jeff is staying with me. I think he's coming down this afternoon. Cara will be home when he gets there. Said something about having some news for us." He shrugged.

"Ok. Well we were thinking-"

"About heading into to town later-"

Evan smiled inwardly. Since his brother and Dwight had started dating things had been a little weird between the twins. Ethan had obviously wanted to spend some time with Dwight and they hadn't been around that much. They had even stopped finishing each other sentences. But, things were going back to normally. Evan had his brother back and had even gained a new best friend in the process.

"Grab something to eat-"

"And introduce him to everyone." Ethan finished. "Oh, You and Kurt should come too?" Evan added on the end.

The end of lunch break quickly approached and the boys all started to head off in different directions. Kurt, Charlie, Justin and Sebastian all heading towards their lessons whilst Evan, Ethan and Dwight made their to Windsor house.

NxIxFxFxTxYxNxIxFxfxTxYNxIxF xFxTxYNxIxFxFxTxYxNxIxFxFxTx YNxIxFxFxTxYNxIxFx

Half past 4 saw Ethan, Evan and Dwight sat in The Tweedles' shared dorm room. "Hey Eth." Dwight murmured from his place between the singer's legs. "Isn't Cara the one Evan has a crush on?" Ethan thought for a moment before breaking out into a massive grin. "Oh my GOD! Dwight you are genius!" He gave the hunter a quick kiss on the lips before diving off of his bed towards his brother.

Ethan crawled quietly up the bed to sit directly in front of his twin. Still grinning he proceeded to stare at Evan. To anyone else it would look like Evan didn't even know that his brother was sat there. But Dwight knew better than that. He knew that Evan could see him. The hunter could see the Tweedle's eyes flick slightly toward the other every few seconds. Eventually, about 5 minutes later, Evan slowly lowered his history text book to address his sibling. He blinked a few times before raising an eyebrow; "Yes?" Ethan just grinned. Evan looked around the boy to Dwight who was sat on the opposite bed, trying to stifle his laughter. "Do you know what he wants Dwight?" The hunter just clasped his hand tighter over his mouth and shook his head. Sighing, Evan turned his attention back to his, now a little more than annoying brother. "What do you want Ethan?"

"You fancy Cara." The statement was nothing more than a whisper but Evan being a Tweedle never missed anything that anyone said, especially his brother. "WHAT?" He shrieked. "No I do not! That's insane!" Ethan mimicked his brother's early expression and raised an eyebrow. "Mhm.. Sure. Of course you don't. What was I thinking?" He sat quietly again for another minute before handing Evan his phone. Said boy look between his brother and the phone, thoroughly confused. "Uh…" he said lamely. "Uh…" Ethan repeated, "If you don't fancy her than you'll have no trouble phoning her and inviting her out later, will you?"

Evan spluttered for an excuse before sighing and giving in to his brother. He hit the call button and while he was waiting for Cara to answer, he said; "I won't give up this easy next time!" The phone continued to ring for a minute or so before Sebastian's little sister answered. **"Hello?" **"Uhm.. Hi. I.. It's Evan" There was a moment of silence and then a less confused Cara spoke. **"Oh! Hi Evan. Are you calling for Jeff? I can go get him for you, if you'd like?" **"Uh.. Actually I wanted to talk to you. Uhm.. Me and Ethan were planning on going out later with everyone and bringing Jeff along with us. We-" He cut himself when Ethan gave him an expectant look. "Uh. I mean I was wandering if you wanted to come with us. You know, saves being stuck at home by yourself!" **"Sure. I'd love to. But if Seb's going, please don't tell I'm coming till later. And uh.. I'll bring Jeff with me. We don't want him getting lost now do we?" **Evan would swear he could actually see her smiling as she spoke. "Awesome!" The singer mentally cringed. That sounded way to enthusiastic for someone who swore down he didn't fancy the girl. On the other end of the phone Cara chuckled. **"Ok, cool. Text me the details and I'll see you later." **There was a click and then the phone call ended.

The room was silent for a few moments until Dwight and Ethan finally let out there barely held back laughter. Ethan was laugher that hard that he had tears in his eyes and he had to hold on to Dwight to keep himself from falling off of the bed. "Oh dude!" He wheezed out as he started to calm down. "You should totally of heard yourself. 'Awesome!'." He repeated very enthusiastically and it sent Dwight into another fit of giggles. When he had calmed down again, the hunter spoke up. "But seriously. You soo fancy the girl. Just don't let Sebastian find out. He'd totally go all protective big brother on your ass!" From next to him he saw Ethan grin; "Now that. I'd like to see! Ok, ok. We need to sort out tonight with everyone. We need to tell them when and where to meet." He glanced at his scowling brother. Jumping off the bed he pulled his boyfriend with him. Ethan stopped at the door and shouted; "Don't forget to text Cara!" Before darting off down the hall towards the hunter's room.

NxIxFxFxTxYxNxIxFxfxTxYNxIxF xFxTxYNxIxFxFxTxYxNxIxFxFxTx YNxIxFxFxTxYNxIxFx

When Ethan and Dwight got to the hunter's room they sat down to figure out the arrangements for that evening. "We should go the Pizza Hut on South State Street." Dwight suggested. "Ok, yeah." Ethan agreed. "If Jeff's just got into town we should give him some time to relax. We should get everybody to meet us there at 8?" The hunter nodded and the two boys continued to plan the evening. Just as Ethan was about to text everyone and tell them what was happening Dwight asked if could invite his friend Nick from Hanover. Saying how he could be quite shy but that he was great fun. "Of course. He might got on well with Jeff!" The Tweedle grinned.

_Send To: Evan, Alice, Nick, Sebastian, Jeff_

_8pm, Pizza Hut on South State Street. Might head over to the bowling Alley afterwards so make sure you wear socks! (Yes, Jeff that means you!) _

_See you later guys! -Tweedle Dee. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the awesome reaction to this story! I hope you're all liking it so far. SO here's chapter two for you guys! XxPPRxX**

Jeff was distractedly playing his guitar when he heard his phone beep on the desk. Putting his guitar down, he grabbed the phone and unlocked it. When he saw the text from Ethan, he smiled and opened it. His smile turned into a grin when he read about the bowling alley. The last time he and his cousins had gone bowling, they had been kicked out for starting a nerf battle and running across the lanes.

"Cara?" Jeff called from the top of the stairs. When the girl appeared at the bottom he carried on. "Are you coming out with the Tweedles tonight?" Cara nodded.

"Evan phoned and invited me earlier."

She answered with a soft smile. Jeff was slightly confused.

"Phoned earlier? I've only just got a text from Ethan. Did Evan tell you where or anything?"

"Yeah, I know! Weird right. No he didn't. I told him to text me and tell me but I also told him not to tell Sebastian I was going. I'm guessing he sent out a croup text and didn't add me."

"Ok." Jeff replied absentmindedly as he wandered off back into the guest room.

Once inside the room he pulled out his phone and called Ethan. When the Tweedle picked up, Jeff could hear his cousin giggling with someone and guessed it was either his brother or his boyfriend.

"Oh hey Jeff." Ethan answered.

"What's going on Tweedle!"

"Whatever do you mean, dear cousin?" Ethan asked innocently.

"I know you and your twin are up to something! Why did Evan ring Cara earlier instead of texting her like you did the rest of us?" He heard someone giggle again and then Ethan burst out laughing. "Who are you with?" The blonde added as an afterthought.

"Hmm? What? Oh I'm with Dwight," Jeff could hear the smile is his voice as he said the other boys name. _Must be his boyfriend. _He thought to himself. "And we're not up to anything. I couldn't text her because she said not to tell Seb and it was a group text!"

"Hmmm.. If you say so. But I know Tweedle Dee. I don't trust you! But fine. And we're both coming later. We'll see you at Pizza Hut!" "See ya!" The Tweedle said as Jeff hung up the phone.

"Wow, my family's weird." The teenager muttered to himself. He picked up his guitar again and started to strum softly.

NxIxFxFxTxYxNxIxFxfxTxYNxIxF xFxTxYNxIxFxFxTxYxNxIxFxFxTx YNxIxFxFxTxYNxIxFx

Back at Dalton, Kurt and Sebastian had just finished their 5th and final lesson of the day, and were slowly making their way back to Stuart. The couple preferred it at Stuart; it was quieter and there were hardly any interruptions. Except when Sebastian had to run off and help Derek stop Logan and Julian getting into another fight and breaking up. Again.

The two boys were talking quietly, walking along the grounds, their hands linked between them when Kurt heard his phone in his bag. Just as he pulled it out with his free hand, Sebastian's beeped too. Sharing a cautious glance they both opened their texts. A few seconds passed before Kurt let out a relieved breath.

"So?" He asked his boyfriend.

"So what?" Sebastian asked, slightly confused by Kurt's question.

"So. Are we going?" The Warbler gave a hum saying that he understood before starting to walk off, Kurt quickly falling in step beside him.

"Well yeah. I mean, I can't just let him stay at my house with Cara and my mum, and then not meet up with him when they go out. Plus, he is related to the Tweedles. Someone has to keep an eye on them!"

Rolling his eyes at Sebastian, Kurt shot a quick reply to Ethan and then carried on with the stroll to Stuart House. Just as they reached the doors Kurt looked down at his watch and gasped. Sebastian turned to face him, hearing the noise,

"What?"

"It's half past 5!" The Stuart sent him a puzzled look.

"Yeah and?" Once again Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"And that means I have to get back to Windsor and get ready! I'll text you when I'm done and I'll meet you, ok?"

Without waiting for a reply he gave the other boy a quick kiss before turning and heading off in the direction of his own boarding house.

NxIxFxFxTxYxNxIxFxfxTxYNxIxF xFxTxYNxIxFxFxTxYxNxIxFxFxTx YNxIxFxFxTxYNxIxFx

As Kurt was nearing Windsor, he saw Dwight's friend Nick heading in the same direction. Nick was a shy Hanover boy, who - since starting the school last year- seemed to only talk to Dwight. He was average height with brown hair and had, in Kurt's opinion, very pretty brown eyes.

"Nick!" He called trying to get the Hanover's attention. When that didn't work he jogged up beside him.

"Nick, Hi. Where're ya going?" The quiet brunette started slightly.

"Oh um hi. I-I'm going to see Dwight. I-I got confused about what was h-happening later." Nick muttered.

"That's cool." Kurt said. "Wait, later? Are you coming out with the Tweedles as well?" Nick, or Mouse as the Tweedles had named him, nodded mutely.

With out realizing it, the two boys had reached the main doors to Windsor. As Kurt went to open, it he head Charlie, the prefect, shouting at someone. Once inside it instantly became clear whom he was shouting out. The Twins stood at the top of the stairs, firing nerf bullets at anyone who walked past. As Kurt and Nick stepped in, they stopped shooting and instead jumped onto the banister, sliding down to the bottom to land in front of Nick and Kurt.

"Alice!" "Mouse!" The singers chimed. "Are you coming later, Alice?" Evan- or was it Ethan, you could never really tell unless Dwight was around- questioned. The twin deemed Kurt's nod as an acceptable response as he spun around and headed back for the top of the stairs, only to have his weapon taken off him by Charlie once he got there.

Not saying another word to Nick, Ethan - it had to of been Ethan- shouted up the stairs;

"DWIGHT! THE MOUSE IS HERE!" Nick smiled slightly at the nickname. He glanced around before speaking to the blonde in front of him.

"I still don't see why you've given me a nickname, Tweedle. I'm not even a Windsor!" The twin grinned.

"But we like you mouse and you're Dwight's friend so you must be good. The Knave and Cheshire aren't Windsor's either." Before Nick could asked anymore questions, Dwight appeared.

"Eth, you're not annoying him are you? I told you to be nice!" The Hunter reprimanded as he wrapped an arm around the Tweedle's waist.

"Of course not Dwight," As if he was just remembering that the other boy was there, Dwight turned to look at Nick.

"Hey. What are you doing here. I thought you'd be studying," he teased. Nick chuckled slightly.

"Nah. Finished that already. I just got a bit confused about what was happening later. And um…I-I don't actually know how to get to South State Street, so um I was wondering if I could maybe get a lift wi-with you."

"Of course you can. We were gonna see about car pooling anyway." Ethan nodded as his boyfriend spoke.

"Oh just wait until you meet Jeff!" He exclaimed suddenly.

"You're just gunna love him!" Nick smiled, glad that he got on with the Tweedles.

"I hear he's your cousin. Does that mean he's just as bad as you?" He asked teasingly.

As the three friends headed to Dwight's dorm room, they settled into an easy conversation. Ethan was telling the other two boys all about his cousin. The three teenagers got to The Hunter's room and after Dwight had unlocked and opened the door they all sat on the bed. Nick had come out to everybody a couple months ago and with this information in mind, Ethan found it necessary to end his description of Jeff with;

"Oh and he's gay!" Accompanied by a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows!

* * *

**A/N: SO? what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Don't Care? Leave a reviwed and let me know!  
A massive Thanks to Logan the Awesome for agreeing to be my Beta and Beta-ing this chapter:) **


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE: NOT A CHAPTER

**Author's Note:**

**I am so so sorry that I haven't updated this story in ages. I've had really bad writer's block and now that I'm just getting past it, I have to start school all over again. I have a test Tomorrow and a meeting on Thursday but then I shall be free for a while so I promise to write the next chapter then. I really am, truly sorry for leaving the story without updating it for so long. I feel really bad! Thank you to all of you who have stuck by me and this story regardless. I have a little bit of time now, so I'm going to upload some drabbles in both my other stories just to tie you over. **

**Once again, my greatest apologies.**

**XxPurplePerfectRosexX**


End file.
